Coisas para fazer no acampamento ou não
by Akashi15
Summary: Percy e os irmãos Stoll ficam de castigo por terem feito uma super festa de arromba no acampamento, e, pra não ter que limpar a bagunça, Percy sugere que o castigo seja fazer uma lista com as coisas que eles estão proibidos de fazer!


**Ois! Essa fic é porque me perguntaram se eu faria outra e saiu essa nova lista! Agradeço todas as reviews das outras listas one-shots! Espero que gostem!**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são da autoria do Tio Rick e só dele!

Percy's POV

1 – Jogar uma manga dourada escrito "Para a mais gostosa" no chalé de Afrodite causando um caos de maquiagem, roupas, bolsas e sapatos entre elas

2 – Fazer as privadas do banheiro molharem Clarisse todinha

3 – Brigar com Thalia

4 – Roubar coisas da loja do acampamento

5 – Roubar coisas de outros campistas...

6 - ...Inclusive namoradas

7 – Dar uma blusa do acampamento envenenada com sangue de centauro para caçadoras

8 – Ser melhor em luta que os garotos de Ares (porque eles todos JUNTOS te espancam quase até a morte)

9 – Ser mais inteligente (ou simplesmente dar uma de sabidão) que os filhos de Atena (eles podem armar uma emboscada pra você ou te fazer pagar um mega King Kong)

10 – Pichar a Casa Grande...

11 - ...Especialmente com "Sr.D é um velho beberrão gordo e preguiçoso"

12 – Irritar Rachel esfregando na cara dela que Percy são O casal (ela pode forçar uma previsão, o que não é bom)

13 – Pôr laços e tutu rosa na Sra. O'Leary

14 – Desafiar o chalé de Apolo para uma disputa de arco e flecha onde o alvo é um pontinho vermelho ao longe que só você sabe que se chama "Chalé de Ares" gerando a Terceira Guerra Mundial entre os dois chalés

15 – Arrancar as flores e frutos do chalé de Perséfone

16 – Sujar o chalé de Deméter (sério, elas são umas Monicas [Geller/Bing] da vida)

17 – Dar em cima de Ártemis...

18 - ... Ou das caçadoras

19 – Invadir o chalé de Hera...

20 - ... e espalhar que é o filho perdido e não-assumido dela

21 – COLORIR o chalé de Hades (**colorir = **pintar de cores 'cheguei' ou neon e colar milhares de posters de bandas coloridas [ou que se fazem de emo])

22 – Dizer que Bolt – O Supercão é o irmão gêmeo de Thalia (Bolt não gosta, fica com raiva e te morde)

23 – Trocar os remédios do chalé de Apolo (tipo pimenta no saleiro e sal no açucareiro, só que mais divertido! [o melhor lado é que eles ficam tão doentes, que nem podem te dar uma surra!])

24 – Dar em cima de ninfas e dríades

25 – Tirar onda com a sexualidade do Cupido

26 – Desenhar um "delta"(∆) na parede do chalé de Atena e contar pra eles que foi Dédalo e que é uma passagem pro labirinto

27 – Irritar Annabeth (além de ser filha de Atena e poder se virar mais do que bem, Percy desconta por ela)

28 – Chamar as garotas de Afrodite pra darem um _up _no _look _de Quíron

29 – Chamar monstros (Equidna e Quimera) pra dentro acampamento

30 – Beber vinho na frente do Sr. D (já que ele não pode, vamos jogar isso na cara)

31 – Mandar uma cabeça de medusa pros deuses

32 – Colocar o pé no meio do caminho de sátiros ou de Quíron

33 – Trapacear nas atividades do acampamento (especialmente na captura da bandeira)

34 – Espalhar no começo do verão que um dos campistas (que vai chegar atrasado, ou está em recuperação) morreu (é hilária a cara dele quando chega e todos acham que é um fantasma)

35 – Chamar TODOS os parentes de Quíron – os pôneis de festa, e até Tio Cronos – para uma super-mega-ultra-giga-power-hiper festa de arromba no acampamento

_ * _ # _ * _ #

- Pronto! – eu suspirei encarando a minha mais nova obra – Agora é só entregar pra Quíron e estamos livres.

- Só? – Travis me perguntou – Por sua causa estamos aqui, presos, fazendo essa droga de lista!

- Minha culpa?

- É, SUA culpa! – e arremedou – "Connor, Travis, bora fazer uma super festa de arromba e convidar todos os parentes de Quiron, tipo TODOS MESMO!"

- Sério? Nem me lembro disso! O que foi que eu bebi ontem, hein? Não me lembro de droga nenhuma!

- Não importa! É culpa sua a gente estar de castigo! – disse Connor.

- Mas me diga se não é melhor do que ter que limpar toda a bagunça dos pôneis de festa – retruquei.

- Era só a gente pagar pras filhas de Deméter pra limparem, o que elas fariam por prazer! – Travis revidou.

- É! – seu irmão concordou – Ou então o Trav pedia pra Katie e nós não pagaríamos nada! – Travis lhe deu uma cotovelada no estômago.

- E daí? Valeu a pena, não? Tipo, todas essas coisas...

- É, mas agora a gente tá proibido de fazer tudo isso! – disse Connor e os dois olharam acusadoramente pra mim.

- Que foi? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Você sabe! TUDO CULPA SUA, PERCY! – gritaram em uníssono

- Caras, vejam por outro lado... Vocês tão agindo como se fosse o fim do mundo. – como pareceu que eu tava drogado!

- Mas É o fim do mundo! Nós fizemos tão pouca coisa! Eu jurava pelo rio Estige que a lista ia ser bem maior! – Travis tomou a lista da minha mão.

- E agora a gente tá proibido de TUDO! – Connor.

- Calma, pra quê tanto drama? Olhem, – peguei a lista de volta e comecei a reler enquanto dizia – ignorando os itens 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 15, 16, 18, 19, 21, 24, 25, 29, 30, 32, 33 e 34... – comecei.

- Mais da metade... – Connor.

- Ainda tem MUITA coisa pra fazer! – ignorei seu comentário, como sempre, e terminei.

Travis pegou de novo a lista da minha mão, releu e reclamou:

- Ei! Por que nós não podemos irritar todo menos Annabeth?

- Por que, hein, cérebro? – disse sarcasticamente – Porque ela é minha namorada e ninguém aperreia ela! – além de mim, claro!

- Sim, continuando... E daí que ainda tem muita coisa pra fazer? – perguntou Travis.

- E daí que é o momento perfeito para inovar! – segurei os ombros dos dois e olhei pro infinito com um ar sonhador – Vamos usar essa lista como coisas que já fizemos, são idéias batidas e eles já estão preparados... Agora é hora de fazer melhor do que nunca! – tomara que eles tenham engolido essa conversa fiada, é só segurar a pose e...

- Tem razão! – ISSO! Ponto pra Jackson! Os dois caíram que nem toupeiras bêbadas!

- Ok! Agora vocês entregam isso pra Quíron enquanto eu vou dar uns pegas em Annabeth.

- Ei! Por que NÓS temos que entregar pra Quíron? A idéia da festa e da lista foram suas! Você que armou tudo! – Connor.

- Bem, 1) eu fiz a lista, poupando vocês do trabalho; 2) Toda vez que tem lista na parada eu ganho uma noite com a Annie, então... TCHAU! – e saí.

- EI! – eles começaram a reclamar em uníssono quando eu bati a porta e corri rindo e gritando (tentando): ANNIE! ANNABETH!

**Ok! That's all folks! O que acharam? Reviews? Bjs, biggestdreamer182***


End file.
